Cat Gyu sequel
by Bsion
Summary: Cerita singkat Wonwoo bersama suami dan anak hybridnya yang berumur 5 tahun. /arrghh gak bisa bikin summary!/ Meanie pokoknya. Seventeen FF! MEANIE! MINGYU! WONWOO!


Cat!Gyu

Sequel

Bsion

19:18

Malam hari.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 22:02 p.m. saat di mana sebuah kamar di salah satu rumah besar kawasan elite ini terdengar suara ribut. Pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup dengan benar memperlihatkan sedikit cahaya remang dari dalam sana.

"Akh! Gyu!"

"Grrr~"

Seorang pemuda manis tanpa balutan kain apa pun di tubuhnya meloloskan satu desahan kecil dari bibirnya yang tertutup rapat punggung tangannya. Kaki kanannya ia angkat ke atas kasur sedang kaki kirinya menahan bobot badannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain berpegangan erat pada kepala ranjang saat belakang tubuhnya terus di hantam dengan kuat dan memabukkan.

"Hhh~ Mingh~"

Pemuda itu meraih penisnya yang sudah tegang mengacung dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Mingyu kembali menggeram dan mempercepat genjotannya saat di rasa ia akan segera klimaks.

"Akh! Gyuh! Fast –akh! F-fasterh!"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan terisak kencang atas segala kenikmatan yang menderanya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah dan napasnya sudah putus-putus sedari tadi. Wonwoo rasa ia akan gila hanya karena segala kenikmatan yang memenuhinya.

"Gy –O! Ouh! Gyuh!"

Wonwoo membolakan matanya. Sedikit lagi..

"Gyu! Gyu! Gy –MINGH!"

Mingyu mendesah pelan. menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Wonwoo yang penuh dengan spermanya. Lelaki tinggi tampan itu dengan sigap langsung menangkap pinggang istrinya yang ambruk. Mingyu merebahkan tubuh lelah istrinya di kasur berantakan mereka. Menarik selimut dan memakainya ke tubuh mereka berdua. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap surai basah Wonwoo sembari mengecupi bahu lebar sang istri.

"Ngh~ Gyu~"

Wonwoo menggeliat kecil dan melesakkan tubuhnya semakin masuk ke dalam pelukan Mingyu. membuat laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil dan semakin merengkuh pinggang kecil istri manjanya itu.

"Tidurlah sayang,"

Wonwoo bergumam pelan. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang memandangi wajahnya sembari memainkan ekor.

Telinga kehijauannya sedikit tegak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan semakin mendekat. Laki-laki itu dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo yang benar-benar sudah terlelap dan segera memakai celana piamanya.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya membawa ia ke depan pintu dan membukanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat satu bayangan berjalan mendekat.

"Dadd~"

"Ii,"

Seorang anak kecil dengan membawa boneka paus orca di pelukannya berlari kecil ke arah Mingyu yang sudah bersiap menerimanya. Lelaki tinggi tampan itu langsung mengangkat sang anak dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa ii belum tidur?"

"Daddy~ aku dengal suala itu lagi~"

Dengan sedikit merengek sang anak yang bernama Daniel mengadu pada sang ayah. Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu. Berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang berhadapan persis di depan kamarnya.

"Daddy~"

Daniel kembali merengek saat sang ayah menidurinya di kasur besar. Mingyu hanya terus tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan diri. Menyelimuti dirinya dan sang anak yang sudah memosisikan diri tidur di atas dadanya.

"Daddy~ ii takut~ pasti monstelnya belsembunyi di sini~"

Mingyu tertawa kecil karena sensasi menggelitik di dada telanjangnya.

"Ada Daddy di sini, kalau monsternya keluar kita akan menangkapnya bersama oke?"

Daniel mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk semangat.

"Kita akan tangkap monstelnya sama-sama. Daddy, ii dan Mommy!"

Anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun itu berseru semangat, tapi gelengan dari Mingyu membuat sedikit semangatnya menurun.

"Kita akan menangkap monsternya berdua karena Daddy dan ii harus melindungi Mommy."

"Benal!"

Daniel kembali berseru senang dan bertepuk tangan semangat. Anak kecil itu mendudukkan dirinya di perut Mingyu. Kepalanya melongok ke arah pintu yang tertutup sempurna.

"Tapi Daddy... Mommy di kamal sendili, bagaimana kalau monstelnya menyelang Mommy diam-diam?"

Mingyu ikut menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan kupingnya bergerak-gerak.

"Pintunya sudah Daddy kasih mantra jadi monsternya tidak berani masuk."

Mingyu bersuara dengan senang dan menatap Daniel dengan antusias. Daniel membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Woaahh! Daddy hebaaattt!"

Daniel kembali bertepuk tangan heboh sembari tertawa senang. Mingyu terkekeh kecil sembari memainkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Daniel dari atas tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di samping tubuh besarnya. Daniel tersenyum lebar sembari memeluk kembali boneka pausnya membalas senyum hangat sang ayah.

"Sekarang, kita harus tidur dan bangun lebih awal dari Mommy besok. Kita buat kejutan untuk Mommy bagaimana?"

Daniel mengangguk semangat sembari mengangkat ibu jarinya. Membuat Mingyu gemas dan mencium bibir anaknya yang tertawa kegirangan.

Mingyu kembali tersenyum lucu dan mengusap rambut anaknya. Mengecup keningnya dengan gemas.

"Goodnight ii,"

"Goodnight Daddy!"

.

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Menikah pada musim dingin lima tahun lalu saat kandungan Wonwoo berusia 2 bulan. Orang tua Wonwoo langsung heboh setelah mendengar berita 'bahagia' itu dan langsung menyiapkan segala urusan pernikahan sang anak. Bersama orang tua Mingyu yang bersyukur anaknya kembali setelah setahun menghilang. Walaupun Mingyu kehilangan hampir seluruh memorinya tapi kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengembalikan anak sulung mereka.

Butuh waktu dua minggu untuk Wonwoo mengajari Mingyu kembali berbicara. Dengan kandungannya yang masih muda dan moodnya yang mudah terombang-ambing, nyaris saja membuat pemuda kelahiran Juli itu membakar Mingyu hidup-hidup, yang saat itu hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik sofa ruang keluarga Kim sembari mengeong lirih. Takut akan amukan Wonwoo yang bisa saja melemparinya dengan buku lagi seperti hari pertama Wonwoo mengajari Mingyu berbicara.

Pada awal-awal pernikahannya juga, mereka sering ribut karena Mingyu yang masih tidak bisa mengendalikan naluri 'kucingnya'. Membuat darah Wonwoo mendidih hampir setiap hari. Belum lagi saat heat bulanan Mingyu datang. Wonwoo hanya dapat menghela napas terus menerus di luar kamar khusus untuk Mingyu yang mengamuk di dalam sana. Setelah selesai, pasti Mingyu akan mendiaminya seminggu penuh dan menolak apa pun bentuk usaha Wonwoo untuk membujuknya. Kembali meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan desahan frustrasinya membereskan kamar yang penuh dengan bau sperma dan barang pecah di mana-mana.

Beruntung, saat kandungan Wonwoo memasuki bulan ke enam Mingyu mulai menunjukkan perubahan. Ia mulai mengerti dengan keadaan Wonwoo dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Mulai membangun pribadi yang bertanggung jawab dan menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami.

Laki-laki tampan itu mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Ia menolak jabatan tinggi dan memulai dari menjadi office boy di perusahaan megah itu. Tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa Mingyu anak pemilik perusahaan. Dengan posisi yang rendah dan terlebih dia adalah makhluk hasil percobaan hybrid membuatnya banyak dipandang sebelah mata. Tidak jarang Mingyu pulang dengan memar di wajah. Atau bahkan tidak sadarkan diri di depan pintu. Membuat Wonwoo murka dan keesokan paginya ia mengomel panjang lebar di lobi perusahaan mertuanya. Yang setelahnya membuat siapa pun yang berpapasan dengan Mingyu langsung menunduk hormat.

Saat itu, baik Tuan Jeon maupun Tuan Kim juga Mingyu hanya dapat menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan anak, menantu dan istri mereka itu.

Saat hari melahirkan putra tunggal keluarga Jeon itu, ia berhasil membuat heboh seluruh keluarga besarnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendadak mulas saat sedang menikmati wahana Roller Coaster.

Sebut saja Wonwoo gila. Bilang saja kalau Mingyu lebih gila lagi. Dan silakan caci maki petugas Roller Coaster yang tertipu dengan dandanan Wonwoo yang menyamar menjadi orang tambun guna memenuhi keinginan.. 'luar biasanya' itu.

Mingyu yang awalnya berteriak kegirangan langsung panik di ketinggian 7 meter.

"WOAH! ISTRIKU MAU MELAHIRKAN SEKARANG! ASTAGA TOLONG BERHENTI! ISTRIKU! ISTRIKU! ISTRIKU MAU MELAHIRKAN SEKARANG!"

Membuat seluruh pengunjung juga ikut heboh dan berteriak takut-takut kalau Wonwoo benar-benar akan melahirkan di sana. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang sudah menjerit kesakitan dan rok yang ia pakai basah. Mingyu nyaris menangis merengek di tempat kalau saja mereka tidak sampai tepat waktu.

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana heboh dan hampir seluruhnya menelepon ambulans. Membuat Mingyu sempat-sempatnya bingung saat banyak ambulans mengantre untuk membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit mereka. Laki-laki itu menatap polos pada Wonwoo yang sudah akan kembali mendorong bayinya keluar.

"JANGAN NGEDEN!"

"JANGAN!"'

"SABAR BU SABAR!"

"Wonwoo-ya! Bagaimana ini? kau mau rumah sakit yang mana?! Yang waktu itu ayah tawarkan ada, yang kau mau ada, yang ibu suruh jug-"

"MINGYU!"

"IYA! YANG MANA SAJA! TOLONG ISTRIKU CEPAT!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Kalau Wonwoo di suruh mengingatnya lagi, dapat di pastikan orang yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu akan berakhir bergelantungan di tiang histeria.

Setelah melalui segala kehebohan itu, Wonwoo akhirnya dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia di operasi selama beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya seorang bayi laki-laki dinyatakan lahir sehat dengan bobot 3 kg dan panjang 40 cm dari rahim seorang pemuda yang dihamili manusia setengah hewan –sialan- bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Baik ibunya maupun bayinya, mereka selamat.

Mingyu menangis kencang di depan ruang operasi. Dengan tangan bergetar menggendong putranya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya Wonwoo benar-benar melahirkan di Roller Coaster. Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menggendong anak menggemaskan ini karena bayinya bisa saja terbang ke Arab.

Seluruh keluarga Kim maupun keluarga Jeon serentak mengucap syukur. Kedua ibu dari pasangan suami-istri _gila_ itu nyaris saja pingsan dan tidak berniat bangun saat mendengar kabar dari Mingyu. Ingatkan mereka untuk segera menjewer kuping Jeon Wonwoo saat anak nakal itu bangun dari pengaruh obat biusnya.

Anak laki-laki yang baru lahir itu diberi nama Daniel Kim oleh sang kakek dari pihak ibu. Mata dan senyumnya mirip sang ayah. Sedangkan bentuk wajahnya mirip ibunya yang manis. Dengan telinga kucing kecil berwarna kuning kehijauan dan ekor berwarna senada mirip seperti milik Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak berhenti menangis sampai sang ibu kandung menepuk bahunya dengan kuat dan nyaris saja membuat Daniel terbang dari gendongannya. Yang justru membuat Mingyu menangis semakin kencang dan menyerahkan Daniel dengan tangan bergetar ke ibu mertuanya.

Setelahnya, Daniel tumbuh dengan sehat. Ia menjadi anak yang ceria, bawel dan galak pada orang yang tidak disukanya. Sebagian besar sifatnya diambil dari Mingyu. Membuat Wonwoo pusing kalau kedua orang berisik itu sudah bersatu.

Belum lagi kalau Mingyu sedang dalam mode 'kucingnya'. Seluruh tembok rumah bisa penuh dengan goresan kuku tajam mereka. Meninggalkan Wonwoo –lagi- dengan tangan di pinggang dan mata menatap tajam. Kedua hybrid itu pasti akan mengkeret dan berakhir mengeong-ngeong di belakang sofa. Membuat Wonwoo pusing mendengarnya.

Mengurus dua orang menyebalkan ini saja sudah sangat membuatnya tua sepuluh tahun lebih cepat, bagaimana kalau di tambah satu orang lagi?

Wonwoo nyaris saja akan menenggelamkan diri di kolam ikan belakang rumahnya saat mendengar Daniel bersama dengan Mingyu yang asyik bermain bola tiba-tiba bersuara,

"Katanya Jieun noona, dia senang sekali kalena ada Chanie sekalang. Jihoon imo juga bilang kalau Jieun noona tidak kesepian lagi kalena sudah punya adik."

Wonwoo yang saat itu sedang membaca majalah sembari menikmati secangkir jus sari apel merasa urat lehernya tegang mendadak.

"Momm~ aku mau punya adik~"

Wonwoo masih ingat saat ia secara refleks mengangkat vas bunga saat Mingyu berdiri dengan semangat mendengar kalimat polos Daniel.

Dua orang saja sudah sangat melelahkan, apa kabarnya sat-

"Aku mau adik kembar Momm~"

-dua orang lag-

Wonwoo kembali mengangkat vas saat Mingyu mulai mendekat. Ia benar-benar akan melempar vas ke kepala Mingyu kalau saja Daniel tidak menangis merengek.

Dengan kepalan kuat ditangan kanan, ia mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Mingyu. Membuat suaminya itu memasang wajah cemberut meng- menjijikkan dan kembali mengeong-ngeong di balik sofa.

Kalau di suruh mengingat segala hal yang sudah ia lalui lima tahun belakangan ini, rasanya lelah sekali.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini sudah pagi. Wonwoo menggeliat pelan dengan tubuh lelahnya. Hawa dingin dari AC membuatnya sedikit mengigil dan merapatkan selimut. Pemuda manis itu melirikkan matanya ke arah kiri. menyipitkan mata guna mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Dalam hati ia mengeluh. Ia akan menyuruh Mingyu untuk mengganti posisi jam yang terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau matanya yang minus.

Mengingat Mingyu membuatnya langsung mengalihkan pandang ke sebelah. Kosong. Wonwoo meraba bagian itu dan terasa sangat dingin. Laki-laki itu menghela napas dan bangun. Kalau Mingyu tidak tidur dengannya semalam, berarti suaminya itu menghabiskan malam dengan Daniel. Dengan kata lain, mereka bermain semalaman.

Wonwoo menghela napas dan segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai dengan urusan pribadinya di kamar mandi, ia lantas langsung membereskan kamar. Pemuda berstatus istri itu mengerang pelan saat sadar kalau dia telat bangun setengah jam. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh dan Mingyu serta Daniel harus segera bangun walaupun ini hari libur. Mereka terbiasa lari pagi setiap minggu di taman kompleks.

Saat dirasa kamarnya sudah rapi dengan seprai dan selimut baru. Dia keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamar di seberang kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu secara perlahan dan mengernyit saat tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Terlebih keadaan kamar yang sudah rapi. Wonwoo sedikit waswas karena Daniel maupun Mingyu tidak ada yang pernah membereskan kamar.

Laki-laki itu segera berlari turun menuju ruang keluarga. Ia mengintip dari jendela dan sepeda, mobil ataupun motor Mingyu masih ada di halaman. Membuatnya menghela napas lega.

' _Kalau tidak dikamar dan tidak keluar, mereka di mana?'_

Wonwoo memainkan bibirnya sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Sepanjang langkahnya, ia mendengar samar-samar suara tawa dari ruang makan. Membuatnya sedikit mempercepat langkah.

"AH! DADDY CULANG!"

"II YANG LEMPAR DADDY DULUAN KAN?!"

"HAHAHA DADDY!"

Wonwoo kembali menghela napas melihat dapur yang kacau dengan tepung dimana-mana. Belum lagi dua makhluk dengan tinggi sangat jauh berbeda dan umur yang terpaut nyaris dua puluh tahun di tengah ruangan, belum mandi dan penuh dengan tepung di sekujur tubuh.

Pemuda itu menarik napasnya dan membuangnya dengan kasar sembari menampilkan senyum 'indahnya'. Dia berjalan menuju ayah-anak yang berhenti bagai patung saat Yang Mulia mereka menampilkan hawa membunuh.

Wonwoo semakin melebarkan senyum 'manisnya' saat melihat Mingyu maupun Daniel mulai kelabakan. Dengan santai ia terus mendekat dan bersiap akan men-

"K-KEJUTAN!"

Wonwoo berhenti di tempat saat Daniel dan Mingyu memisahkan diri mereka. Membuka ruang untuk Wonwoo melihat kue di atas meja makan. Riasan yang hancur-hancuran itu bertuliskan dengan jelas _HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY_.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan berlari menuju Mingyu yang bersiap menerimanya. Wonwoo tertawa lepas saat tubuhnya diangkat dan diputar dalam dekapan hangat sang suami.

Mingyu menghentikan aksinya dan menatap dalam mata tajam Wonwoo yang begitu mempesona. Mengecup mata indah itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Happy Anniversary sayang, aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Mingyu singkat. Mengelus rahangnya yang tegas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sayang Mommy Daddy!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling menatap dan tertawa kecil mendengar buah hati mereka berteriak bangga sembari memeluk kaki Wonwoo. Pemuda manis itu menundukkan dirinya untuk menggendong Daniel.

"Daddy juga sayang ii!"

"Mommy juga sayang ii."

Daniel tertawa senang dan mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

Wonwoo kembali memandang Mingyu yang juga menatapnya. Lelaki tampan itu kembali mendekat dan mengecup keningnya. Menatap dalam ke mata tajamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Mingyu-ya.. sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Jangan buru-buru, di bawah sini masih ada sedikit lagi :'v

Sumpah yak, ini ngawur banget sumpah! :'v

Sampah banget ini ff anjer :'v

Semua ff gue juga sampah sih :'v

Anjr wkwkwk :'v

Ada yang nanya ke gue masa, BERAPA FF YANG GUE APUS?!

Sumpah mas/mbak/om/tante... sakeett ini hati sakeeeettttt :"

Gilllssssss nancep banget itu pertanyaannya :' pen nangis aja gue bawaannya :' /HALAH/

Gue punya alesan lah. Jadi kemaren tuh mau update susah, ffnya mah udah selesai ini di laptop tapi karena gue udah kesel banget jadi ya apus aja :'

Maaf lah. Gue Cuma bisa minta maaf aja atas segala ketidaknyamanannya. Karena gue sendiri gak nyaman ngeliat ada ff gue yang belum selesai. Mungkin setelah ini gue bakalan post ff yang oneshot atau yang setidaknya udah selesai gue tulis semua biar enak. Lagian gue juga udah tingkat akhir, lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Gue gak minta di ngertiin sih, tapi ya~~~

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca sampah satu ini wkwk :'v

BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL /HALAH/

Bsion

Jakarta, 16/08/2016

22:03 p.m.

 **OMAKE**

Saat mereka bertiga menikmati kue yang di buat oleh ayah-anak itu, Daniel memanyunkan bibirnya di tengah acara. Membuat Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut anaknya. Mingyu menelan kue dimulut dan bertanya dengan senyum di wajah.

"Ada apa?"

Melihat Mingyu yang menangani anaknya. Wonwoo bangkit. Dia meninggalkan ruangan kacau itu dengan titah kalau Mingyu dan Daniel harus membereskan semuanya. Membuat dua orang yang ditinggal mengangkat jemuran itu menunduk lemas.

"Dadd, kapan aku besal? Aku tidak sabal mau jadi bos untuk semua olang."

Mingyu yang sempat merebahkan kepalanya di meja, kembali ia tegakkan dan melihat sang anak yang menopang dagu. Mendengarnya membuat Mingyu tersenyum jahil.

"Ii mau menjadi diktator?"

Daniel menggeleng pelan dan menatap Mingyu dengan senyum yang teramat manis.

"Aku mau jadi Mommy."

.

.

.

 **-END-**


End file.
